Adelina Gordon
Adelina Gordon is a seventeen-year-old girl from District 9. The horrible conditions in District 9 made her very unhealthy. She is sarcastic and stubborn, and her family isn't very well off -- which isn't altogether unusual in her district. Background Living in District 9 has made Lina a person that she might not have been, had she lived in any other district. Being that her mother and father are about as healthy as any other District 9 resident, Lina did not even have the advantage of being born healthy. The toxic air and little food that her mother received while pregnant, ensured that Lina would be born unhealthy as well. After years of living in the toxic air of District 9, Lina’s skin has become sallow, her hair and nails brittle, and even if she cared to try, she could not remove the ever present black circles under her eyes. Not to mention the fact that she’s dangerously underweight, making her look more along the lines of 11 than 17. It is not only her physical appearance that has suffered from the conditions of her district, but her general health. Lina becomes easily fatigued rather quickly, though she doesn’t know if she would do better on clean air. Being that she’s only a couple decades away from her expected death, based on the usual life expectancy, she doesn’t really care. Lina knows that she will die in District 9, and that she will never breathe clean air. As soon as she was old enough, Lina had to find work in one of the many oil processing plants in her district. Her family is not well off, not even for a family in District 9. They aren’t exactly the poorest of District 9, and it helps that she was the only child her parents had. She has a better life than many in the District have, and she knows this, she knows that despite her fragile condition she could be much worse. It doesn’t make her any less bitter. So far, Lina has been lucky enough to escape the Hunger Games, but this is really just an example of how overpopulated District 9 is. At this point, even though she submits her name to reaping to get the tesserae, not that it does any good, she has begun to doubt that she will ever play. She is rapidly approaching the age at which she no longer has to worry about that. Lina knows that no one is safe, having known a few of the District 9 children who have died in the Games through the years, but she also thinks that the odds she will be in them before she ages out are slim. Sometimes, though, she wonders if she would like to be in them. At least, that way, she would die breathing clean air. It’s not like she would be sacrificing that many years left to live, anyway. Personality With her mother unable to find descent work in the overpopulated District 9, and her father just one of the many working in the oil fields, Lina has never had a particularly comfortable life. She hasn’t developed true strength to deal with this, to be honest. Instead, Lina surrounds herself with sarcasm and coldness. She has few friends, if any, and even they cannot often stay around her for overlong. Lina uses sarcasm as a shield to prevent anyone from getting too close. Living in District 9, Lina knows that anyone she meets could be days away from dying from poisoning, or lung failure, or any other of the numerous causes of death in her District. She might possibly be a good friend to someone if she let her guard down, but she honestly wouldn’t be that much friendlier to someone she liked. Lina has an intense stubborn streak, and a need to see things through... even if that’s the wrong choice. If she did get picked to be in the Hunger Games, she would either have to undergo some deep personality changes, or she would get herself killed. Likes ''-When she dreams she is in a place where she is breathing clean air, and doesn’t have twelve year old boy syndrome -Sleeping -Spending time with her parents -Any time she has off work -Hearing stories about her grandparents'' Dislikes ''-The oil processing plant -The sound of her father’s now near constant coughing -The fact that her parents will probably die within the next few years -The fact that she will probably die within the next couple decades -The eternal joy caused by the Peacekeepers'' Other Information Face Claim Imogene Morris Clark Roleplayer Unknown